Path to Salvation
by ZachMercurious
Summary: Thousands of years after the events of DBS, the Saiyans of Universe 6 have been driven to near extinction during a war to free the galaxy from the tyranny of the Frost demons. This is the tale of two Saiyans: A princess and a pauper, a warrior princess and a Saiyan destined for failure. Two destinies, one Galaxy in the balance. Rated M for language, and possible adult situations.
1. Prologue

**A/N: If you are looking for a story with the characters we all know and love, I am afraid this story won't provide that outside of one or two characters that are absolutely integral to the story I am trying to tell. Only a handful will even be mentioned. If you are looking for a fresh story that you (hopefully) will enjoy full of characters that (again, hopefully) you will grow to love and hate...then I am confident this will provide that. The story is set in Universe 6, thousands of years after the events of Super. I hope you enjoy the read and feel free to drop any feedback reviews, as I will often respond to it either via PM or in the A/N before a chapter! I would ask you to keep them friendly, but let's be honest, this is the interwebz. Please, enjoy! xD**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

History has a way of repeating itself. Even if it may not look the exact same at the time, one can look back and see patterns that show history repeated itself; however albeit in broad strokes. Armed with the knowledge that Frost had been using the Saiyans as 'peace keepers' in his Galatic Empire, the Warrior Race found it's calling in liberating all the worlds they had previously been ignorantly enforcing tyranny on. Their rebel Army spanned half the galaxy before Frost and his Empire, backed by a mysterious malefactor, began pushing back. Entire populations erased, planets destroyed as the Saiyan's challenged the might of Frost's Empire. It wasn't long before word spread, abnormally fast so, that the destruction was the fault of the Saiyan's. Their lust for battle had driven them to lash out, uncaring for those they pledged to release from tyranny. That they were simply using them, the local populaces, as fodder.

Armies became demoralized at the mention of the word Saiyan, entire worlds rejected their aid, believing subjugation a better alternative to complete destruction of their planet. What was a galatic war, became a massacre as propaganda won out: the Saiyan's were deemed the true enemy.

The Saiyans, for all their might, realized too late the malefactor that Frost had, and it cost them. A final battle took place at the very birthplace of the Saiyan race, a single champion facing off against a litany of foes. Planet Sadala would be destroyed, and this would be known through the Universe as the Time of Ashes.

History, has a way of repeating itself...unless someone recognizes it for what it is, and acts. This aid came in the aid of a similar benefactor, one that the Saiyans couldn't predict. Someone who had seen the Saiyans for what they were, or rather, what they could be. Salvation came in the form of a pact, and the entire vacancy of the planet during the final battle. With the aide of the benefactor, who's name has been lost to the ages, the Saiyans were able to lure Frost and his Army into a trap of sorts. The Champion faced down the Army on his own, as the others 'hid' leaving behind small devices that generated fields of ki to deceive them. Giving his life, the Champion fell with the planet, allowing Frost to believe the threat had been destroyed. Destruction of their planet was not the destruction of the race, in fact some would argue it was a new beginning.

The Saiyans, numbering no more than a hundred now, had been returned to the Stone Age, forced to rebuild their race. With no guidance or leadership, this seemed almost impossible and they be doomed to infighting. It wasn't for the re-appearance of the Champion, returned to them by their benefactor that solidified the first Royal Line, as well as ensured that the legend of the Super Saiyan remained.

Here, on New Sadala, they began to rebuild. Space travel was far from their capabilities now, and so was their vengeance, but in time they would progress. They would no longer be able to rely on the technology of other races, instead have to develop it themselves. Rallying around their King, he chose advisors based not on strength alone, but wits and cunning as well as a variety of other traits. These would become known as the first noble houses, and while they numbered in many, over the millennia they dwindled to four. While their cause was noble, over the years and through the lines of Kings, philosophy's have changed though the goal remained the same. Thousands of years later, and the Saiyans still sought to reach the stars, to destroy a faceless evil: a Galatic Emperor. Their philosophy changed drastically, however, strength quickly becoming a deciding factor in a lot of quarrels. The power of the Super Saiyan handed down over the years, or rather, the secret to unlocking it. What was once something to rally around, quickly became the strongest bargaining chip in a court filled with a lust for power. Still, they remained undetected, undisturbed, but not unwatched or unprotected. Not every fight is finished in the first round, after all, and this was certainly a long game for the benefactor: one they intended to benefit from wholly.

* * *

"Don't fuck this up." The voice was familiar. Older, but still annoying.

Orion turned his dark eyes to the owner of the voice, his middle brother Leitus. "Your confidence is noted, Lei." Being in a trio of siblings, Orion found that Leitus was the one he liked most.

"Just be glad that Cela isn't here to get you ready, eh?" Leitus leaned against the wall as he watched the youngest sibling adjust his chest plate.

Cela, their oldest sister, was the strongest of the three. While Cela could be argued to have inherited their parents strength, Leitus boasted he got the good looks: which left Orion with absolutely nothing, not even a proper Saiyan name. A reminder that he was, and always would be, a failure. Of course, if she were present she would be reminding him, if not verbally, than physically. He absolutely preferred Lei's smart mouth. "I do not need reminding."

Lei stood off the wall, brows furrowed a bit. He felt bad for his younger brother. Orion was shorter than most, not very strong, and was no looker. In a society that valued strength above all, having good looks was a close second: as those that were strong would ideally want an attractive mate, on both sides. Lei would never be the strongest New Sadala had to offer, but he knew he was easy on the eyes, so eventually he would be approached by a female and offered protection in turn for good offspring. Orion wouldn't have that luxury, he would be pushed around and bullied, reminded of his place at the bottom of the ladder. It wasn't out of cruelty, but rather necessity: their destiny was to fel a Universal tyrant thousands of years in the making, weakness wasn't something they could afford. "Hey, you just gotta do well enough to be recruited as a foot soldier. You're just as strong as some of them."

Orion cut his eyes to his older brother as he finally turned to him, nodding slightly. Lei was taller, dark hair that led to mid back, the usual unruliness that his kind was known for. His face, adorned by facial scruff that was surprisingly well maintained, perhaps purposefully so. Knowing him, it was the latter. It was true, he was just as strong as some of the newer soldiers, surely he could place. Cela herself placed within the Royal Guard during her Harrowing, which was nearly unheard of, and Lei was assigned to the shock troopers: those Saiyans that were particularly volatile emotionally.

A trait that, while Orion was aware that Lei was known for, he knew that all Saiyans possessed. They were emotional creatures, so much so that Orion found it easier to progress if he kept his own in check. He was reminded, constantly, he was a failure: if he couldn't be strong, he would be smart. An opponent easily goaded, is an opponent easily controlled. "...how do I look? Like trash?" He was clad in the customary Saiyan armor for their time, an evolution over thousands of years that bore similarity to a race of Warriors they juxtaposed. The chest piece was a flat white, made from a lightweight sturdy material that offered freedom of movement and protection of vital areas. The straps that held the plate in piece, over the shoulder, were a navy blue in color. Beneath this was a skin tight body suit, black in color that was high collared and covered him entirely. His feet and hands were covered by gloves and boots that matched his chest piece.

Lei rolled his eyes and approached his brother, standing a whole foot over the young man. "It's missing something." Crossing to the dresser, he pushed a button on the small structure causing the drawers to slide open in ascending width, from top to bottom. He pushed them all back in before rummaging through the bottom, which had opened fully. Finally, he produced a navy blue cloak, faded with age, torn and burnt at the fringes. In the middle of it was a faded symbol, it's colors once a gold and light blue, now a grungy near green mass, indistinguishable from what it once was. A single look showed that this was far older than any of them. "The families lucky charm."

Orion knew the cloak instantly, averting his eyes as his mouth sunk to a frown. "...I will not wear that."

"You will, and you are," Lei stated firmly, though lacked any malice as he regarded his younger brother. "If not for them, then for me." Lei's mouth turned into a smirk. "I seem to remember saving your ass back at the Academy, and I told you that you'd owe me."

"That was years ago," Orion blasted back.

"Going back on your word, then?" Lei held the cloak out, just out of Orion's reach. "The noble Orion, shortest of his line, lying? What would our ancestors think."

"That I'm a joke...just...give me the damn thing." He snatched it from Lei, who merely let out a 'hehe' in response. He placed the cloak over his armor, the fabric reaching well past his feet, pooling beneath him. The hood of the cloak was between his shoulder blades, the fabric ruffled just below his nose and shielding his mouth. "...I'm swimming in this thing. You cannot expect me to do the Harrowing in this."

"Hold your battle suit on," Lei mumbled as he gathered the material and lanced it with a single finger engulfed in energy. It was a rough estimate, and the cut was more jagged and ripping than an actual searing, but it got the job done and removed the fabric up to Orion's calves. "There. Not bad right?"

Orion scrunched his nose. "If you ever get hurt and become unable to fight...do not become a seamstress." His gruff response was fueled by guilt, an heirloom of mighty warriors butchered to fit him...as if the pressure to place wasn't enough already.

"Nonsense, that's fashion right there." He placed his hand on Orion's shoulder and steered him towards the door. "Now let's get you to your Harrowing bucko."

"You're five years older...I'm not a kid."

"Zip it, or I will ask if you washed behind your ears when we get there. Loudly."

The trek to the Harrowing was not far from their domicile, the event taking place within the complex of the Royal Palace. All Harrowings were conducted there, and usually by a Saiyan who was adept at determining levels of power. Usually this was done through sparring, but that was not always the case. They flew in silence, only the sound of whipping wind between the two before, finally: "What's the Harrowing like?"

"You know we can't talk about it."

Orion tucked his chin, a silent nod, though Lei looked over with a small frown. "But...well Cela and I's Harrowing was...different, but things were different back then. I can't tell you what to expect. What I can say is that you're ready." A pause. "Well, as ready as you can be. You're at the sixth month mark...if you had waited any longer, you would have been placed into menial labor."

Orion remained silent. The fact was, he still could be. If his combat strength was enough, he would have to display some other quality they would deem appropriate for a Soldier. If he didn't, he would be the first to fall back into obscurity, where his family had climbed from through the generations. Of course, the line would remain successful, Cela and Lei would see to that, but he would go down as a footnote in their history, if that.

They reached the Palace, landing at the front gates. A few words exchanged from Lei, and a wink to the guard on duty, and the duo were in. The courtyard, while easily seen from the air, was more impressive on foot. A large garden with a fountain, the fountain itself a statue of the First King, the Champion who returned from the dead to bring them salvation on a new planet. Orion thought the man didn't look very impressive, but he supposed he knew very little about the Super Saiyan of legend, the power that flowed through the royal family. Still, he found it giving him a small amount of hope. If the statue was accurate, he couldn't have been taller than Orion himself. So...that was something, he supposed. Their course veered them away from the palace proper, and towards the training facilities of the royal guard. It was here everyone's Harrowing was administered. Often a private affair, behind closed doors with a single instructor, there were never more than a handful of Saiyans taking it at a time. Today was different, Orion finding that he was the only one. Looking up to Lei he raised a brow.

"What? I told you, you're at the sixth month mark. Usually Harrowing participants take it right after they become adults. That whole 'grace period' thing isn't common. Look on the bright side: no line."

Orion's face slid to a deadpan. "That's...I don't know if that's a good thing."

"Finally here, dear brother." The sing song tone of the voice caused Orion's deadpan face to drop, Lei's own brows raising to his hairline as they turned to the owner.

Cela stood in her royal guard uniform, armor not that different from what Orion and Lei wore, though the markings and quality shown that her rank was far superior to either of theirs. Over her left shoulder hung a piece of cloth, the color signifying her rank as within the guard. She was tall, even for a Saiyan and especially for a female of the race. Her features were sharp, prettier than most though she would argue it was because they could not hit her. Her form was lithe, less muscle and more sinew, giving credence to her claims of speed. "What's with the long face? I was waiting for you."

"Yo, Cela." Lei gave a wave. "Figured you'd be on duty, ya know...guarding..something."

Cela's reply came in a sweet smile that quickly dripped into a feral smirk. "I am on duty: I am the Harrowing instructor today. Tough break, little brother, this is what procrastination gets you."


	2. Chapter 1: Veritas

**Chapter 1: Veritas**

* * *

Orion tucked his chin further into the collar of his cloak. His dark eyes remained on Cela, his wild dark hair hanging down only slightly. The long haired woman merely smiled back, that sweet smile a facade for the malice in her eyes. No, not malice...enjoyment?

"Well, I suppose that is not forth right. I am to administer the mental aptitude test before you take the physical. No doubt you will fail that, so your only real hope is to correctly answer these questions. Maybe you can be selected as an engineer, since you can't fight your way out of a paper sack."

Orion remained silent, the berating from his sister surprisingly mild from what he usually received. He merely nodded an ascent that he was following along as a wave of relief took over. Any physical 'test' she would give would be moot. They both knew how it would play out, and she would likely use it to beat out her frustrations on him. It was because of his weakness, his ineptitude that he sought to enrich his mind. Weak, not stupid.

"Let us see if you learned anything from all those texts you read, then. Lei, if you would be so kind?"

The middle sibling nodded before he clapped a hand on Orion's shoulder. "Well. Break a leg. Ah, who am I kidding, someone will do that for ya." A grin given with what Orion knew was a jest, before Lei leaned in. "Good luck." He gave a two finger wave to Cela. "Need to talk to you about one of your friends later. Heard she's 'in the market'."

Cela rolled her eyes. "Beat it, or I will beat you." Lei gave a chuckle and nodded.

"Yeah yeah. See you this evening at the Gathering." And with that, he was headed off, leaving the palace on foot. Flying was prohibited there, and the rule was enforced. Violently.

Cela turned her gaze back to Orion, folding her arms. "Are you ready to begin?"

Orion nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Cela remained still for a moment, her next movement a quick jerk of her arm. She didn't move, just fidgeted, and gave a small 'hn' as Orion nearly leapt from his skin. He was pathetic. It angered her beyond reason, that this weakling was responsible for all the hardship in their families life. He was weak, and because he was weak, he was a coward. A Saiyan that was a coward was no warrior, they were menial labor, or scientists. They weren't who would bring down the Frost demons, who would give the Saiyans the retribution they sought. "Very well. Who is the model Saiyan?"

Orion didn't respond immediately. This was a trick question. There were only two right answers, and what one said meant a lot about them. If you said the King, it showed allegiance and understanding that the King was head of the Saiyans for a reason. This was the basic answer. The second, was the Princess. This showed faith in the cause of the Saiyans, and that the Royal Line was the key to winning their fight. Most chose the King, some chose the Princess though for reasons beyond having faith. She was coming of age as well, if not had already, and was the pinnacle of what it meant to be a Saiyan. Surely she was strong: she had to be. Surely she was attractive, nobody said no to being inducted into the Royal Family...so they got to chose whomever they wanted, and that was often the most attractive of Saiyans shortly behind the most powerful. Power got resources, which meant beauty could be attained superficially.

"You just gonna stand there or do I have to start beating the answers out of you."

"The princess." Orion shot his answer our immediately, earning a quick 'n'awww' from his sister.

"That'll work I suppose. Look at you, aiming high!"

"No. It is faith, sister. We will win: the Royal Family is the key."

Cela remained silent for a moment, appraising him. She supposed that was a rather insightful answer from a weakling, but if he was weak he'd at least better be smart. Maybe he wasn't completely useless. The next question wasn't a question, but rather a two part test. "When Ashes Fall, brother..."

"Legends Rise, sister."

"The importance of this greeting?"

"So that we do not forgot the Time of Ashes. The Champion fell, died, but returned to us to lead us to salvation, to retribution. So that we honor the First King for his strength and wisdom during our darkest of days."

Cela visibly tilted her head from side to side, considering his answer before giving a curt nod. "Good enough. Last question: the Dawn, what is it?"

"It's a term for the day we leave the planet, and begin to take the fight to the Frost demons...the day of a new dawn for the Universe."

Cela sighed and nodded. "Fine. That's it. You passed. Beyond these stairs leads to the Royal Training room, reinforced for even the most powerful Saiyan to let lose. Your combat trial will begin there. Proceed."

"Yes ma'am," Orion muttered, proceeding past Cela who grabbed his arm stopping him. Orion felt his heart drop, raising his eyes slowly to meet those filled with hate. Or so he thought. He wasn't sure of the emotion behind them, though the warning was the same.

"If you embarrass our family...you will disappear. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes...ma'am."

Cela released him, watching him go before she let out a heavy sigh and uncrossed her arms. Her brows furrowed as she watched the small frame of her youngest brother disappeared atop the stairs. "...if you want forgiveness, this is the time."

* * *

Orion reached the top of the stairs and was greeted almost immediately by two massive doors that were ajar enough to let people through. Orion was already short, approaching the doors who's gap to allow entrance was easily sixty feet wide, made him feel small. Entering the large room, he found the ceiling was arched and high, the walls plated with metal, their gleam dulled so that the lighting didn't bounce. The flat color of the walls was juxtaposed by the vibrant yellow of the floor, and the room itself was easily much larger than it looked. Almost as if it was some sort of weird architectural masterpiece. In the center of the room were two wooden chairs, completely out of place to Orion. Seated at one, facing him, was a cloaked figure, hood pulled low and obscuring any the person's features. The color of the fabric was a drab brown, looking almost as if it was made from burlap, and was poorly made. Even Orion's own cloak was of finer quality, despite it's age and torn nature. Orion approached the person, unsure if he was supposed to speak first or not. He didn't have to wait long for the person to speak.

The voice, in the emptiness of the room, boomed from the ceiling and bounced around, the nature of the room causing it to sound much louder than it actually were. There was a familarity in it. "Greetings, youngling, and welcome to your Harrowing, your official entrance into adulthood and placing within our society. You have passed your mental exam and have now proceeded to your physical exam. But first, please have a seat. Orion looked to the chair that the cloaked figure gestured to, noting that even the sleeves of the cloak were long to hide the hands. Cautiously, the young Saiyan sat causing the figure, clearly a male, to chuckle.

"You are unsettled by the cloak. There is no need for alarm: it is customary. We do not talk about the Harrowing, and the instructors are hidden so that nobody knows who gives the exam."

Orion's face remained stern, he hoped, but he was curious: why was his sister not in a cloak then? She was revealed for him to see. Was he lying? Or had she broken the rules? Orion decided it was best to say nothing: he didn't want to accuse this man of lying, nor did he want to expose his sister if she had broken the rules. Both would likely beat him to a pulp. He was positive one of them would surely kill him.

"Okay...er, yes..sir."

The cloaked figure nodded before he raised an arm slightly. Between them, the floor opened, a single table elevating between them. It was adorned with a single tea pot, and two tea cups, causing Orion to raise a brow.

"Oh, this is for me, but there are two cups, you may have some if you so choose. I wish to speak you, Orion, before we begin."

Orion blinked. "Sir?"

"Is your name not Orion?"

"It is..."

"You wonder how I know it?"

"….yes."

"Is this not your Harrowing? Do you think we just give them to random people? You had to be signed up, this had to be arranged...but you are cautious, that is a strong quality for a warrior."

"With all due respect sir...I am not much of a warrior.." Orion found this admission both painful, and freeing. "That is to say...I'm not very strong."

"And with all due respect to you, Orion, but you do not get to decide that. Or, perhaps you do. Who is to say?"

Orion was silent, though his mind was churning. Who was this man? What the hell even was this? Weak he may be, a Saiyan he still was. He found that gnawing anger clawing at him, and he repressed it. "Then are we supposed to fight? Or are we debating philosophy?" Orion found the words leaving his mouth before he could stop himself, and felt his heart drop.

"Ah, impetuous too." The figure secured a cup and raised it into the hood, hiding it from view as an audible sip was heard. "I told you, for now, I just wanted to speak. You know, I gave your siblings their Harrowing as well."

Orion found his brows raising, sitting forward slightly. "Sir?"

"It's true. Though that was some years ago now, more than that for your sister—don't tell her I said that. Times were different then, but the Harrowing has been fundamentally the same. I can say with certainty: I was unimpressed."

Orion found himself stunned to silence until, for the first time in what felt like forever, he let out a small laugh as he leaned back into the chair, defeated. "Well, sir, if they disappointed you, I hope you're ready for a level way below that with me. They are much stronger than I am, and probably ever will be. I am the runt of the litter, the weakest link in the chain...my parents didn't even give me a proper Saiyan name."

The cloaked figure remained silent, Orion finding looking into that black void unsettling, despite still trying to place the voice. The tea cup clinking on the table as he sat it down, brought him from his reverie, and Orion barely had time to fall out of his chair as the cloaked figure kicked the table towards him. The metal structures collided with a loud clang, the force behind the shove sending the chair that Orion had previously occupied against the far wall. The table rolled idly on it's side as Orion turned over to look at the cloaked figure looming over him.

"There are few things I loathe, boy. Weakness I can tolerate, lack of intelligence can be mended, confidence can be instilled..but a liar...I will not abide by."

Orion was frozen in place as the cloaked man secured his cloak, causing his own to reveal an older hand for a small second, before he turned and hurled Orion a short distance. The young Saiyan slid across the floor. "Get out. Go work the mines."

"I..I'm not lying..." Orion said, standing.

"That is twice. I will not allow you to do so a third time. Lie again, boy, and this room will become your grave."

Orion remained silent, his face frozen in shock before he tucked his chin, brows furrowed. He learned two things from the exchange: the first was that this was an older Saiyan. The second, was that this was the test. It had to be. It was that, or…

Orion felt himself slip into the indifferent mask he had become acustom to, that stoic defeatism he endured all of his berating with. "Who are you?" The question came flatly.

"I believe that is a question for, boy. You are a liar, and a coward, but most importantly: a murderer."

Orion's stomach dropped.

"There are few crimes on New Sadala that are answered with death, often times we prefer rehabilitation. If you steal from someone, you work for them until that debt is paid so you understand what you have done. Even lying is not punished by death, but fratricide...matricide...those are High Crimes, punishable by the Crown itself. Your parents were both members of the Royal Guard, assigned to the King himself: and you murdered them. You are not weak, boy..."

Orion found himself swimming in the past.


End file.
